Kolulu and Lori
Kolulu (コルル, Koruru) and Lori (しおり, Shiori) are one of the most influential and important teams in the tournament. She was the reason Zatch aspired to become a kind king. Her ability is based on claws and fists influenced with transformation style. Lori Lori first found Kolulu on the streets of Mochinoki city and brought her to her house. She gave Kolulu a bath and dressed her in her old dresses and sitting down for dinner. Lori then asks Kolulu for her name and tells her that her parents were probably worrying about her. After learning that Kolulu had no family, she insisted that Kolulu stay and even offered to be Kolulu's big sister, trying to make herself a caring and nurturing mother, compared to the lack of attention she received from her own family. Lori even went as far as to make a doll, which she spent a week to carefully stitch for Kolulu so that she wouldn't feel lonely when she was at school. The next day, she goes to the neighbourhood park to pick Kolulu up and offers to carry her home, causing Zatch to become envious over their close relationship. That night, after Kolulu goes to bed, Lori stares at the crown of flowers Kolulu made, telling herself that everything was different now since she had a family. She remembers how the lack of attention she received from her parents, whose schedules were always busy and sadly states that they weren't family. She stares at the sleeping Kolulu and remembers how Kolulu had told her that she had no family, stating fiercely that if that was true, she would adopt her. The pink book in Kolulu's bag starts shining brightly and Lori picks it up. Her hand starts turning the pages by itself and she recites the incantation on the first page. Kolulu wakes up and sees Lori reciting the incantation and screams at her to stop reading it. Kolulu is too late and Lori completes the incantation, transforming Kolulu into a violent, fearsome monster with a savage and lethal personality. The Evil Kolulu escapes from Lori's house and Lori runs after her. She witnesses Kolulu attacking the citizens of Mochinoki city and asks her if she was really Kolulu. Kolulu realizes that Lori is her bookkeeper and assures her that she is indeed Kolulu. The evil Kolulu tells Lori to read more spells, but Lori, noticing that Kolulu's claws were disappearing, refuses to do so, hoping that if she did not use the spellbook, Kolulu would stay kind and gentle. Before returning to normal, Kolulu tells Lori that she will have to read the spell again as they were chosen to fight in the battle and that she could not run from destiny before falling unconscious at the scene and being brought home by Lori. The next day, Lori remembers the destruction created by the Evil Kolulu and silently cries, begging someone to save gentle Kolulu. Later, Lori brings Kolulu to the park to play and realizes that Kolulu does not remember her transformation. She tries to convince herself that as long as she doesn't read the book, nothing would happen. Lori becomes momentarily distracted about Kolulu's transformation and Kolulu suddenly asks her what had happened yesterday. Lori tells her that nothing happened and aims the ball at Kolulu to avoid answering. The ball rolls onto the road and Kolulu walks to the road to retrieve the ball and Lori warns her to be careful. However, just as she finishes speaking, Lori hears the horn of a truck and remembers how the Evil Kolulu had told her that she wouldn't be able to run away from the battle. Lori screams at Kolulu to stop but she is too late and the enormous truck heads for Kolulu. Lori grabs Kolulu's spellbook and hastily recites Zeruk so that Kolulu could escape. They quickly encounter Zatch and Kiyo and while reluctant, Lori starts fighting and her desperate wish to protect Kolulu earns her the second spell, Zerusen, which allows Kolulu to gain the upper hand. Zatch then realizes that both Lori and Kolulu were crying and struggles to comprehend why the duo were crying and fighting. Lori begs Zatch and Kiyo to stop fighting and uses "Zeruk". Zatch then recognizes Lori and tells Kiyo to stop reciting the spells. Whilst restraining Kolulu, Zatch remarks to Kiyo that a kind older sister like Lori, who was fighting with tears in her eyes, should have a good reason to do so. Zatch then yells out to Lori that he didn't want to fight if they didn't. Kolulu uses this as a distraction and is about to kill Zatch until Lori intervenes by taking the attack. She hugs Kolulu tightly and shows her Tina, trying to get Kolulu to remember who she was. Kolulu then slowly reverts back to her normal state. After realizing that she had nearly destroyed the park, Kolulu tells Zatch to burn her book. Lori, after learning that Kolulu would disappear if the book was burnt, tries to convince Kolulu not to do it but Kolulu told her that even though she knew that reading the spell would cause more destruction, Lori still did it because she couldn't run away, forcing Lori to face the truth and admit that she was indeed, unable to escape from the battle. Kiyo, seeing that there was no other choice, tricks Zatch into burning Kolulu's book. Lori cries and begs Kolulu not to go, stating that she would be alone again. Kolulu, however, stated that Lori would never be alone as she would always be looking after her, causing Lori to smile again. Kolulu finally fades away, leaving Lori in tears but fully assured that she would never be alone again. Lori makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 304, staring at Tina and remembering Kolulu. One month after the tournament ended, Lori was sent a letter from Kolulu about the current status of the Mamodo World along with a photograph of the Mamodo children that took part in the battle for the throne. Kolulu Kolulu was wandering about the streets of Mochinoki city on a rainy day alone. Her face was streaked with mud and her clothes were soaked with water, hinting that she had travelled for a long time in search for a bookkeeper but nobody bothers to spare even a glance at her until Lori finds her and brings her to her house. Kolulu takes a liking to Lori, clinging onto her and refusing to let go until she placed her on a chair. Kolulu then notices several notes between Lori and her parents, both of which claimed that they were busy and could not meet. Lori gives Kolulu a bath and change of clothes before they start their dinner. Lori tells Kolulu that her parents should be panic-strickened and be looking for her by now but Kolulu sadly states that she had no parents and that she was all alone. Upon hearing that, Lori offers her to stay at her place and tells Kolulu to call her "nee-chan", meaning older sister. The next day, Kolulu goes to the park and meets Zatch. Surprised, Kolulu yells out "Zatch" but Zatch introduces himself and asks for her name. While astonished that Zatch did not remember her, Kolulu introduces herself and shows Zatch the doll Lori had made for her. Zatch becomes upset and jealous over Tina's extravagant design, which took Lori a week to make with pure silk and velvet, compared to that of his Vulcan 300, which took Kiyo 5 minutes to make with "a snack box and a couple of chopsticks". Lori arrives and Kolulu gives her the crown of flower she had made in gratitude for Lori and Lori thanks her for it. Lori carries Kolulu home and Zatch is shown to be rather envious over their close bond. That night, after Kolulu went to bed, Lori discovers her spell book and starts reciting the first spell, Kolulu wakes up in time to see Lori chanting the first spell and screams at her not to read it. However, Kolulu is too late and she is transformed into a hideous monster with a nightmarish alternate personality that only cared about fighting and winning the tournament, which was programmed into her since she never would want to fight normally. Kolulu runs wild and attacks several Mochinoki citizens. She catches sight of the stunned Lori and notices the book in her hand, deducing that Lori must be the bookkeeper. Kolulu urges Lori to read more spells, telling her that she wanted to do more. Lori refuses to do so and Kolulu starts reverting back to normal. However, before reverting back to her original state, Kolulu tells Lori that she would not be able to escape from the battle since it was their destiny and that sooner or later, Lori would be forced to read the spell again before collapsing at the scene of the "crime", covered in blood. The next day, Kolulu is shown to have no memory of transforming and Lori brings her to the park to play. In the middle of playing, Kolulu asks Lori what had happened to her yesterday but Lori hastily throws the ball towards her to avoid further discussion. Kolulu fails to catch it and the ball rolls towards the road. Kolulu goes to retrieve the ball and Lori hears the horn of the truck, realizing that the transformed Kolulu's words, that she wouldn't be able to escape from the fight, was indeed true. The enormous truck comes roaring at Kolulu and Lori is forced to read the first spell again to prevent Kolulu's death. The transformed Kolulu goes berserk again and starts attacking innocent passer-bys. Kiyo and Zatch arrives at the scene and uses Zaker to stop Kolulu. The two pairs start battling and Zatch and Kiyo gains the upper hand at first due to Lori's reluctance to cast spells. However, after Lori's desire to protect Kolulu earns her a new spell, "Zerusen", Kolulu manages to overpower Zatch. Zatch then notices that both Kolulu and Lori were crying, not understanding why they were fighting and crying at the same time. Zatch requests Kiyo to stop chanting the spells and Kolulu uses this opportunity to attack Zatch. When Zatch tells Lori that he will stop attacking, Kolulu tells Zatch not to underestimate an opponent like her and prepares to kill Zatch. However, Lori takes the blow instead and embraces Kolulu, causing Kolulu to turn back to normal. After Kolulu awakens and sees the large amount of destruction she caused, she voluntarily chooses to go back to the Mamodo World to stop herself from hurting any more people. She tells Zatch that mamodos with a weak will to fight were given aggressive personalities so that they can't run away from the fight. Zatch still refuses to do burn her book but Kiyo, seeing that Kolulu wanted very badly to remain on the human world but was putting her own feelings aside for the sake of others, realizes that there was no other way and tricks Zatch into moving closer towards Kolulu's book and then chanting "Zaker". Zatch gets angry with Kiyo but him states with a heavy heart that there was no other way. Before leaving, Kolulu tells Lori that she would never be alone because she would always be watching over Lori. Kolulu's final words, about her desires for a kind, generous king that would stop the painful battles the mamodos who did not want to fight were forced into, become the pillar for Zatch's reasons to become a kind king in the tournament for the remainder of the series. Kolulu returns in spirit to help Zatch and Kiyo in their final battle against Clear Note, offering him the use of a spell that protects them from any harmful effects. This spell, Shin Raifojio, is referred to by Kolulu as a "kind spell." Zatch assures Kolulu that he was nearing his goal to become a kind king, causing Kolulu to cry tears of joy. She later uses the spell once again to protect Vino, Clear Note's partner, from dying in the airless atmosphere of space after his book is burned. One month after Zatch becomes king, Kolulu is shown greeting Zatch and Ponygon along with Tia. She attends the same class and school as Zatch, Tia, Kanchomé, Ponygon, Penny and Byonko. Kolulu also sends a letter to Lori, updating her with the current happenings of the Demon World along with a photograph of all the mamodo that took part in the tournament for kingship. In the photograph, Kolulu is featured beside Tia and Ted. Spells. Note: the next few spells listed here have not appeared in the anime or manga; they are only seen in either the TCG or video games. Trivia *Kolulu has the distinction of being the very first female Mamodo to make an appearance. *Kolulu also has the distinction of being Zatch's first Mamodo friend. *Kolulu and Lori are the first team to appear in which both members are female. *When Zatch and Kolulu first meet, Kolulu recognizes him, even saying "Zatch!" in her head. Then when Zatch asks her name, she thinks "He doesn't remember me?" Although it is never revealed, it can be assumed that Zatch and Kolulu had some kind of a relationship in the Mamodo world. Category:Mamodo Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo